Protector of the black lagoon
by thecontinuer
Summary: The most powerful crime syndicate in the world wants lagoon company dead, but a mysterious man has been hired to keep them alive. CHAPTER 7 is FINALLY out. tried my best to work on some character development
1. Chapter 1

**Protector of the Black Lagoon**

 **Disclaimer:** This is a nonprofit fan based story ( fan fiction) black lagoon, black lagoon second barrage, and black lagoon Roberta's Blood Trail are all owned by the series creator Rei Hiroe and all the companies that published the manga and animated and voice acted the tv series. I do not own anything related to black lagoon I'm am simply borrowing the characters, settings, and events that took place in the original version. Please support the official release for without it this story wouldn't be possible.

 **Chapter 1 - Back to the Past**

 **Intro sequence:** In the open ocean on a huge mega luxury cruise liner a fire is rapidly spreading throughout the ship. In one of the corridors in the ship a massive gun fight is ongoing. Bullets were flying all over the place as the lagoon company try to fight off their enemies. Who are the lagoon company? Well they are a delivery company who isn't afraid to break the rules in order to put food on the table. This band of dangerous pirates consists of Dutch a big strong black dude who was a former Vietnam veteran and is the leader, company owner, and the employer of the other members, basically he is the boss. Then there's Benny the resident tech expert and mechanic. If you have any job ranging from fixing your computer to hacking into the pentagon Benny's the guy who can get it done. Then there's Revy a femme fatale who is super fucking dangerous with two guns. Do not let her appearance fool you she can kick the ass of most anybody anywhere. With a combination of tragic past and deadly skills this is one psycho bitch you do not want to mess with. Finally there's Rock he doesn't look like much at all but don't let his appearance fool you he is probably the most dangerous person in the Lagoon company. He doesn't carry a gun and he never fights but good lord that mouth he's got and the words that come out of it can get an entire army to stop in its tracks. He is a criminal master mind that once went toe to toe with the most powerful crime lords in the city the lagoon company operates in. The only thing holding him back from doing anything evil are his morals. He came from a sheltered life as a former Japanese business man and he always tries to do the right thing and help others.

 **Back to the gun fight**

The lagoon company was behind some crates they were using as cover when someone from the group said.

"Il draw their fire; cover my ass so I don't get filled with holes!"

After that the man leaped over the crates he used as cover and started charging the people who were shooting at him and the lagoon company. One by one he took them out using his black and red dual desert eagle hand guns. He managed to take down 15 of the 20 motherfuckers who wanted them dead before he ran out of ammo. With his guns being useless he threw them to the ground and decide to take down the rest with just his bare hands, he utterly decimated the remaining 5 ripping them apart and punching holes through their bodies with just his fists, tearing limbs and breaking bones in the process. After seeing the bloody mess Revy said

"Holy fucking shit! Damn am I glad you're on our side". After which the man replied.

"No problem just doing my job."

Who is this mysterious new character that seems to be protecting the lagoon company? His name is Franklin Caesar but people call him **Leather Jacket** because he always wears an old brown leather jacket with a symbol of a phoenix on the back that's colored in red and gold. He also wears black well fitting jeans, a white tank top, black military combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. Leather jacket usually travels with a various array of weapons ranging from his custom hand crafted sword, a grenade launcher, a bullet proof shield, and his signature black desert eagle 50 cal hand guns that have metallic red engraving on the sides. He is a well built individual you can tell he lifts but he isn't visually muscular (not super aesthetic with lots of cuts) he is almost as big as Dutch is but he has a wider thicker back. His abs do not pop out but he is well toned enough in the front that he doesn't look fat. Basically he is a big SWOLE dude. He seems to be of Asian descent because he has small eyes but no one really knows since he has been around the world so many times he has learned to imitate the mannerisms of different cultures that's why he can fit in pretty much any setting. He also has a nice well groomed beard that is reminiscent of Leonidas from the movie 300 but shorter.

 **Back to the main story**

After the lagoon and leather jacket had finished off their assailants all seemed to be over but suddenly a huge explosion erupted from the center of the ship. The roof of the upper floor had crumbled blocking their only exits trapping the lagoon company in the corridor they were in.

"Shit what the fuck are we gonna do now? I sure as fuck don't want to die on this stinking ship wreck!" Revy said in an irritated tone.

"Bitching isn't going to help the situation Two Hands," Dutch replied to her. "Rock do you have any ideas?"

"Hmm as far as I can see both our exits are blocked by who knows how many tons of debris. We could try removing it but that would take too long and the fire is spreading fast. It seems we are out of options Dutch."

"Well we are fucked aren't we?" Revy said.

"I'm afraid so" was Dutch's reply. "Well if there's anything you all would like to get of your chest before we burn to death now's the time to let it out," He said angrily.

After Dutch said that Revy and Rock looked at each other with an awkward I want to tell you something look but then decided not to say what they were thinking and looked the other way.

"Well I got nothing" Revy said in order to avoid the awkwardness.

Leather jacket at that moment had an idea that might help them escape. "Hold on I've got an idea that might get us the fuck out of here. I've got some armor piercing rounds left we could bust a whole through that metal wall and clear a way out. The desert eagle is a big enough caliber to go through this wall I just hope this shit works or else I'm not getting paid."

And just like that the plan worked and the lagoon had a clear exit.

"Way to go tiger you just saved all of our lives" Revy said elatedly. Then Revy kissed leather jacket on the lips. Rock looked sad when he saw this happen. Then Dutch says.

"Let's hurry this up before we get buried alive". Everyone else replies by saying "right".

As they are running toward the exit a large chunk of debris fell onto Leather jacket.

"Fuck!" Revy said as she witnessed her friend being crushed by tons of twisted metal.

Everyone tried to pull leather jacket out of the debris but he was pinned down too much and if they pulled harder he would split in half. Suddenly they could hear a bunch of heavily armed assailants closing in on their location.

"Everyone leave me now! Il hold them off! Get to the lagoon (the boat they use) and get as far away from here before this shit blows". Leather jacket said to the others.

"We aren't leaving you here!" Rock replied.

"You've got no other option but that! Go! Now! Il be fine!"

Dutch chimed in and said "We aren't going to do that to a crew member".

"With all due respect Dutch I was hired to protect the Lagoon company and I intend to finish the job". Leather jacket said with a smirk.

"So I guess this is good bye then?" Dutch asked.

"I believe so" was Leather jacket's reply.

At this point Dutch was pissed; he didn't like losing crew members. He felt responsible for his employees since he was their employer. Despite this he knew there was no other option.

"Thanks for getting us out of the mess we were in. I'd be a shame to lose a good crew member try to make it back if it isn't too much trouble". Dutch said in a regretful tone.

With a smile on his face leather jacket replied **"** will do boss man".

"It was nice knowing you man thanks for everything". Benny said to him.

Then Revy balled her hands into fists, grounder teeth, and covered her face with her bangs and said.

"You guys go I promise IL catch up with you".

"But Revy! He said". Rock replied

"Rock just shut the fuck up and go! I told you IL catch up with you later." Revy shouted angrily at him.

Seeing the seriousness of the situation and knowing what Revy and leather jacket are to each other Dutch, Benny, and Rock complied and bolted for the exit.

"Hey motherfucker you better make it out of here alive you got that? I'm going to kill you if you die!" Revy said to Leather jacket.

(Coughing blood) "HAHAHA! Not today gorgeous I think this is the end of the line for me, about time to. Such a shame it had to happen so soon especially now that things were going so well but everything happens for a reason I guess". He replied.

"What the fuck are you talking about fucktard?" Revy asked him in an irritated manner.

"Don't pretend you don't know. I'm talking about you and rock (coughing blood) we both know you have feelings for him." Leather jacket replied.

What leather jacket said made Revy really angry.

"The fuck are you talking about I'm with you aren't I? I chose you!" She shouted at him angrily.

With a smile on his face leather jacket said to her: "That's what you think but that's not how you feel at all. Listen you are attracted to me but you are in love with him, there is a big difference you know. I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. You can't fake that shit and I know that better than anyone."

"God fucking damn it asshole what the fuck do you want me to do about it?" Revy shouted at him.

"Tell him the truth! I'd bet you a million dollars he feels the same. I'm giving you a second shot at being with him you better not screw that up you got me?" he replied.

Then Revy starts trembling and shaking as tears start to form and she's about to blow.

"Fine! Fucking fine! Who better to tell me to grow some balls than someone with balls as big as yours? Il tell him but you've got to make good on your promise of a million dollars." She said to him.

Revy I promise will give you a million dollars if you just open up to him. Now go the people who want you dead are almost here. He replied.

"You better not die on me fucktard. I want my one million dollars." She said to him emotionlessly.

Revy then smiles at him with worried eyes and kisses leather jacket one last time. But not after giving him one of her berretta 92Fs sword cutlass specials since she knows he's out of ammo and he didn't bring his sword with him.

"Of all the days not to bring your fucking sword you choose today?! Dumb fuck". She scolded him.

"I didn't want it to fall into the ocean incase anything happened." Leather jacket replied

After they exchange their goodbyes Revy stands up and runs for the exit. Then leather jacket says.

"Hey Revy!"

"Yeah?"

Leather jacket said to her: **"** I always keep my promises."

After hearing that Revy sheds only a single tear as she disappears from view. Then leather jacket turns his head to face those who want the lagoon company dead and said.

"Alright you want a piece of this come get it cocksuckers."

Leather jacket the proceeded to shoot them all one by one effectively taking them out. But then another huge explosion engulfed the corridor he was in.

"Well I'm fucked but at least I went down saving lives….. And I get to take a few bastards to hell with me!" He said right before he was engulfed in flames.

Revy made it to the deck of the lagoon torpedo boat and motioned Dutch to step on the gas and get the hell out of there. In the background you can see the cruise ship explode in a massive blaze of glory but the Lagoon Company where not at all interested in it. The thought of losing one of their own weighed heavily on them all.

 **End credits scene**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Beginning**

Rewind 2 years before the events of chapter 1. Our story begins in the city of sin. No not Las Vegas but a place a whole shit load worse. No other place but the city of Roanapur in Thailand a place so fucked up that pretty much anything goes especially when there are cops around. Roanapur is a melting pot of all the vile retched scum of the earth a city of crime, vice, and everything that's considered wrong. The Lagoon Company had just returned from a 7 day long job out at sea to pick up a shipment of munitions for one of their clients. As the lagoon torpedo boat pulled into the dock everyone started to get out of it.

"Ahhhh! Finally I've got some room to move being stuck in that boat all week can really drive someone fucking nuts, nothing but ocean everywhere and shit." Revy said as she was stretching her arms.

"You said it; it's good to be back on land." Benny replied.

"Yo Rock!" Revy shouted trying to call rocks attention.

"Yeah Revy?" Rock said to her wondering what she wanted from him.

"Give me a light."

Rock then hands her a fresh cigarette and his lighter.

"Here you go Revy." Said Rock (Revy then lights the cigarette and starts smoking)

"Alright crew congratulations on a job well done. Now let's unload these crates so we can have a well deserved drink at the yellow flag. Drinks are on me of course." Dutch said as he exited the boat.

"Fuckin A Dutch you just read my mind." Revy replied excitedly.

After they had finished unloading they headed off to their Pontiac GTO that was parked next to their office when suddenly they hear an unknown voice scream "Get the Fuck Down!" Then suddenly a loud gunshot noise was heard from the distance. Then the view zooms into Revy's face which had a look of shock on it (eyes wide and everything) she looked like she had been shot.

But then the view expands to reveal it was none other than Leather Jacket. He had blocked the bullet that was aimed at Revy using his bullet proof alloy shield. After seeing that their attempt to kill their targets failed the assailants who were after the Lagoon company started swarming towards them blocking their only exit with black SUVs'. They were surrounded an estimated 40 to 1.

Leather jacket who at this time is a complete stranger to the members of Lagoon Company says to them.

"Il explain what's happening later but first you guys have to find a place to take cover in now!"

The lagoon company seeing the overwhelming odds that were up against them complied with the strangers orders. Revy however was **not** happy about this person telling them what to do. She wanted to shoot some fuckers but she decided keeping the others safe was a more important priority. The Lagoon Company then found some cover in one of the abandoned dock buildings surrounding their location.

Outside Leather jacket started taking down droves of the assailants with his 50 cal desert eagles. He started by using his explosive rounds to blow up the black SUVs the assailants used to block the road. Leather jacket effectively took bunch of them out at the same time however more of them were still headed his way so he started running for cover using his shield to deflect bullets because he was out in the open. When he found a good place to duck down in he started picking the assailants off one by one using his expert marks marksmanship.

"Fuck this is taking too long I need some explosives." Leather jacket said to himself.

He then takes out the grenade launcher strapped to his back and started blowing the assailants into pieces

"HAHAHAHA boom boom motherfuckers!" He yells like a mad man having the time of his life.

Explosions started to spread everywhere as more and more enemies started biting the dust. After the cost seemed clear leather jacket got out of cover and surveyed the area.

"Holy shit there's chunks of human beings scattered all over the place!" He said after seeing the destruction he caused. "Well it seems to be over better go look for the Lagoon Company."

But just when he thinks it over he spots a large number of assassins headed for the building where he saw Lagoon Company go into.

"Aw shit! Fuck Fuck Fuck! I got to hurry over there and save them." He said to himself.

 **In the building the lagoon company is hiding in.**

"What the fuck is going on why is there an entire fucking army out there trying to kill us?! And who was that asshole who is trying to save our asses?" Revy asked in a in a frustrated tone of voice.

"Calm down Revy we need to think of a way out of this mess. Whoever that guy was we owe him big time." Rock replied hoping to relieve Revy's frustrations.

"I don't know who he is but I sure hope he's not trying to fuck us over either we need all the help we can get right now." Dutch said to them.

Benny chimed in a said. "Sure hope this isn't how we die I still have a brand new computer system to try out."

 **Suddenly they hear a bunch of people go inside the dark damp building.**

"Spread out they've got to be hear some where make sure you kill them!" shouted one of the assailants

"Shit they know we are here." Rock said in a worried tone of voice

"No shit Sherlock. Leave it to me and Dutch to cover you and Benny. Try looking for a way out of this fucking place." Revy confidently replied.

Revy and Dutch then proceeded to move from cover and started shooting down their enemies. Revy started jumping from box to box landing on the enemies blind spots and shooting them point blank reminiscent of when she took down those dudes at the yellow flag when they first met Rock or when she jumped from boat to boat in one of their adventures a long time ago. While Revy was leaping in the air Dutch was providing cover fire and took down some enemies with his shotgun.

Despite pilling up body after body more and more enemies started joining the fight.

"Fuck these guys just keep on coming!" Dutch said in an irritated tone.

"Oh come on Dutch this fucking fun!" Revy replied as she is clearly enjoying herself.

"Fun until we run out of ammo." Dutch stated in an un-amused manner.

Suddenly a bunch of gas grenades go off inside the warehouse. Everyone was confused and everything was silent for a few minutes when suddenly the slashing of a sword can be heard ripping and cutting through flesh and bone and screams of agony started filling the building. Leather jacket was cleaving through hordes of enemies with his sword not making a single sound except for the slashing of his blade. After 10 minutes the smoke was starting to dissipate, by this time all the assailants were dead.

"Woohoo that was fun too bad it had to end so quickly. Well I better go looking for them." Leather jacket said to himself being proud of his accomplishment.

Just as leather jacket was sheathing his sword on his back he turned around and as the smoke disappears Revy and Dutch are reveled to be pointing their guns directly at his face.

"We're right here motherfucker. Now you better tell us who you are and why you're here. You've got ten seconds before me and Dutch show you the color of your brain." Revy ordered.

" Alright Il bite Il tell you want to know." Leather jacket said seeing as he is being held at gun point.

 **End credits scene**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Meeting face to face**

In the events of the previous chapter Lagoon Company had been ambushed by a large group of mercenaries trying to assassinate them but they were saved by a mysterious man.

"We're right here motherfucker. Now you better tell us who you are and why your here you've got ten seconds before me and Dutch show you the color of your brain." Revy ordered the person who saved them.

"Alright Il bite Il tell you what you want to know."

"My name is Leather Jacket" the stranger said to Revy and Dutch

"HAHAHAHA The fuck kind of name is that HAHAHAHA!" Revy said laughing at the stranger's silly name.

"It's what people call me why you got a problem with that?" Leather jacket asked her looking kind of irritated at her mockery of his name.

"You better not try any funny shit fucktard we're the ones pointing the guns." Revy said to him emotionlessly as if she was ready to kill him already.

"Please you think your little toys are going to scare me? I've seen fish that look more intimidating than you!" Leather jacket replied feeling unimpressed by her threats.

"You motherfucker!" Revy retorted.

Dutch at this time started to get very impatient with the two people bickering in front of him and fired his gun into the air as a warning shot to get their attention.

"That's enough you two! Now tell me why you are here Leather jacket?" Dutch asked the stranger in front of his gun.

"Ah yes well I was contracted to protect the lagoon company for the next two years. Apparently you guys fucked up big time." Leather jacket stated.

"Care to explain?" Dutch asked having absolutely no idea what Leather jacket was talking about.

"Apparently you delivered a microchip or some sort of digital storage device containing information that led to the destruction of the world's most powerful crime syndicate The Easter Dragons. Pretty much 90% of them were wiped out by the other competing crime syndicates but some are still left and are held up in their last 2 fortresses which are a castle in the mountains somewhere in Eastern Europe and a mega luxury cruise liner that travels around the world. Despite this they still have a lot of safe houses scattered all over the place" He explained to the big black man pointing a shotgun at his face.

"I don't remember delivering anything like that." Dutch replied angrily thinking Leather jackets story was a lie.

"My employer said that apparently it was in one of your usual shipments maybe inside a rifle clip or something so no one could have known it was there. It's almost as if someone was setting you up or maybe they just really didn't care who would get involved or killed over that info." Leather jacket carefully explained.

Dutch was almost ready to shoot Leather jacket but he remembered a strategy similar to what Leather jacket was saying. This strategy involved bullets that were specifically designed to explode inside the gun when fired and placing them in the guns of the enemy troops before they would receive their weapons. This type of sabotage was heavily used during the Vietnam War and Dutch is quite familiar with it. Due to this Dutch decided to hold his fire and let the Leather jacket continue explaining.

"So who employed you to look after us?" Dutch asked

"I don't know. I was given this job anonymously. The person who contacted me made sure to keep his or her identity secret and even if I did know I couldn't tell you because I'm bound by client confidentiality. If you still don't believe me it's here in my contract."

Leather jacket then reaches into his jacket pocket to retrieve his documents However Dutch tells him to keep his hands where he can see them. Dutch still doesn't trust him enough so he tells Revy to go ahead and get the document out of leather jacket's pocket.

"Revy get the contract out of his pocket." Dutch commanded.

Revy then complied and went to get the contract she kept her gun pointed at Leather jackets forehead while she looked at him right in the eyes. After she retrieved the document she then handed it to Dutch. But then suddenly Rock and Benny appear from behind some boxes in the building.

"Guys what happened is the cost clear now?" Rock asked Dutch and Revy worriedly. He was worried due to nothing happening for the last few minutes where he and Benny were hiding.

Rock then sees Leather jacket being held at gunpoint and says to him.

"Oh hey it's you. I don't know who you are but thanks for saving us back there."

"No problem." Leather jacket replied.

"Rock I want you to take a look at this contract I want to be sure it's legit" Dutch said as he hands Rock the paperwork.

"Apparently we delivered something that pissed of the world's most powerful crime syndicate and now they want us dead but lucky for us someone hired this guy to watch our backs for the next two years, though I'm still not sure if we can trust him." Dutch explained to Rock and Benny

After ten minutes of reading the contract Rock said

"Dutch this contract is 100% legitimate I can't find anything odd or falsified about it."

"Looks like the evidence is in your favor Leather jacket." Dutch stated.

At this moment Dutch was pondering the next course of action, when suddenly Revy started getting angry.

"Yeah right motherfucker stop spewing made up stories and tell us what you're really up to." Revy said to Leather jacket in a very irritated tone.

"I already told you the truth." Leather jacket replied.

"Well I'm not buying it fucktard this shit sounds too good to be true." Revy says to him, still denying the authenticity of his story.

"Itseems like you're too hard headed to give the situation a second thought. You guys are literally fucked you won't last a week if I'm not around the Eastern Dragons have a foot hold in every country on earth. They have the power to control entire countries and influence government actions do you really think you can fight them off for the rest of you lives?" Leather jacket said trying to convince her.

"Fuck off I'm still not buying it" Revy replied as her irritation towards Leather jacket starts growing.

Seeing no other way of persuading Revy, Leather jacket then decided to explain the situation in a way that only she will understand. He calls her bluff and makes a wager she won't refuse.

"Ok then how's this Il make a bet with you. Let's go you and me one on one if I win you drop your bullshit and we will go see Balalaika and she will tell you herself who I am. However If you win you get the privilege of shooting me where I stand and I won't fight back."

"Now you're speaking my language." Revy replied.

Revy then gets that evil grin on her face when she gets exited.

The combatants are ready to square off with each other, neither one showing fear nor hesitation. They both look at each other with the eyes of a killer cold, unfeeling, and emotionless like animals whose sole drive is to commit unspeakable acts of violence.

Leather jacket then tells Revy, **"** To make this a fair fight I'm only gonna use my guns."

"Suit yourself tough guy all you're doing is making my life easier." She arrogantly replied to his previous statement

"We will see about that. You might be in for a little surprise." He said as if he already knew what was going to happen.

"Anybody ever tell you that you talk too much?" Revy says to him in an unimpressed tone of voice

"Plenty have, but they won't be able to tell you about it….. Anymore" Leather jacket tells her this not as a threat but as a warning.

The two circle each other ready to strike at the drop of a hat when suddenly Revy to drew her guns on Leather jacket and started firing BANG BANG BANG. Leather jacket didn't even flinch he also drew his guns and shot BANG BANG BANG. Revy stood there in awe as she realized what had just happened. Instead of shooting her leather jacket aimed for the bullets she fired from her gun. He managed to hit every single one effectively stopping her shots in midair, this pissed Revy off even more. After what she just saw she deicide to employ some evasive maneuvers so she started jumping and rolling all over the place akin to a ballerina and a gymnast. She shot her guns with as much fury and elegance as she could muster. All of her shots headed for leather jacket but again he didn't even move from where he was standing he instead started to develop a wide grin on his face as if he was getting a kick out of seeing Revy doing everything she can to hit him. Her attempts were to no avail however Leather jacket just simply picked her shots off stopping them right before it would hit him.

"Now that you've had your fun it's my turn to play." He tells Revy as he holsters one of his guns.

Leather jacket then proceeded to charge at Revy. She did her best to keep him from getting near her but he just stopped her bullets again. When Leather jacket finally got near enough he threw a punch at her which she easily dodged. Thinking she had an open window to strike she tried to kick Leather jacket in the stomach but he easily blocked it by raising his knee. She then tried to elbow his face but he caught her arm and put her into a choke hold and he made sure she couldn't hit him by holding both her wrists with his hands and kicking the back of her knees forcing her to kneel down on the floor after which he placed his feet on the back of her shins. Revy's right arm was subdued by his left hand and her left arm which was still holding one of her guns was being controlled by Leather jacket. He then proceeded to make Revy point her gun at her own head. Despite her struggle she could not over power him and her cutlass was now on top of her head and ready to blow her brain into pieces.

"Looks like little miss hot head is in quite the predicament maybe next time you'll think before you leap into a fight with someone you know nothing about….. Hmm but then again you won't be thinking….. Hell you won't be doing much of anything at all in the next 5 seconds." He said to her nonchalantly as he cocks back the hammer of her gun.

"OH shit! Dutch we gotta help her out!"Rock said as he was worried for his partner's safety.

"We can't right now if we make a move he could just shoot Revy dead and then start taking us out one by one. You saw what he is capable of none of us would stand a chance. The best we can do is calmly defuse the situation. Rock I want you to put your negotiating skills to the test get over there and save Revy's ass." Dutch commanded angrily. (Rock then nods and goes over to try to save her)

"Hello mister Leather jacket would you be so kind as to let my partner go I'm sure your employer would be quite angry if you ended up killing the people you were hired to protect." Rock said hoping to use his negotiation skills to persuade Leather jacket to let go of Revy.

"HAHAHAHA you've got a good point there mister…. I'm sorry but what is your name?" Leather jacket asked.

"My name is Rock." He replied.

"Well Mr. Rock you have a compelling argument but too be honest I couldn't care less about my employer this is too much fun and we all know the most important thing when you're doing something is to have fun although but I might let her go if she tells me her name." Leather jacket said to Rock as if he were amused by what Rock was trying to do.

"Revy could you please tell him your name." Rock asked her in a serious tone.

"Why the fuck would I tell him anything" She hissed at him.

Leather jacket then butted in on Revy and Rock's conversation and said to her, "Because if you don't tell me you name Il shoot Mr. Rock over there"

Struggling to breath Revy barked at leather jacket and said, "People call me Revy Two-Hands you cocksucker!"

Delighted that he was able to get Revy to introduce herself Leather jacket then started to complement her ability to fight. "Alright Miss Revy id just like to say you're quite the fighter it's been a while since I've seen a person as talented as yourself. A little more practice and the proper training and you could have been one of the best gunmen around… hmm it's such a shame that you won't be around long enough to see that happen."

Leather jacket then pulls the trigger of Revy's gun "CLICK" but to her and everyone's surprise the gun doesn't fire. It turns out leather jacket was counting her shots and he knew she was out of ammo (He then releases Revy from the choke hold)

"HAHAHHAHHAHAHAH! I totally had you guys HAHAHA! You thought I would actually kill you right then and there? Il be honest with you if I wanted to kill you dead you wouldn't even know you had already been shot 5 times before you hit the ground." Leather jacket said mockingly to the crew of the black lagoon.

Revy then clears her throat and asks him, "Just what the hell are you?"

Leather jacket replied to her question by saying, "The thing that makes me so special is the fact that I am the best in my line of work."

"Listen you might have been hired to protect us but I do not appreciate the way you are treating my employees." Dutch angrily told Leather jacket.

"My apologies Mr. Dutch I seem to have gotten a little carried away. Rest assured it won't happen again unless of course she shoots me for no reason that is." Leather jacket said politely.

"It's good we are clear on that. So you are the best at what you do? Talk about hiring the most qualified person for the job." Dutch said to him.

Leather jacket tells Dutch, "You are correct Mr. Dutch I was hired for the hefty amount of 5 million dollars. You guys must have really good friends in some really high places."

FIVE MILLION DOLLARS! Holy fuck! No wonder you were able to do all the shit earlier. "Revy shouted in amazement after hearing how much Leather jacket was getting paid to protect the Lagoon Company.

"Yeah that much but I only get paid if can keep you guys stay alive for the next 2 years. Anyway I'm sure you guys have got a shit load of questions. Questions and information I do not have the answers or the access to for I am but a humble mercenary but I'm sure Balalaika can tell you exactly who is after you and who I really am. I could tell you about the details of my life but I'm sure you'd believe it more if she told you." Leather jacket said to the 4 people he is suppose too keep alive.

"How exactly do know balalaika?" Benny asks him

"I don't actually, I know of her and she knows of me but we have never met face to face, I believe she operates here in Roanapur is that correct?" Leather jacket replies and intern asking a follow up question.

"She does operate here. How do you know of her?" Benny replies.

Leather jacket informs Benny that, "One does not simply command an army capable of starting and wining world war 3 and go unnoticed."

After their conversation the lagoon company and their new bodyguard started to walk over to their Pontiac GTO so they can head over to Balalaika's for some answers

"Damn that's a nice ride." Leather jacket commented on the Lagoon Company's car

"You like the GTO?" Benny asks him.

"Yeah I'm a huge muscle car fan; I've got a 1969 Charger at home." Leather jacket replied.

"No way! Aren't those really hard to get how'd you manage to find one?" Benny asked in a dumbfounded at leather jackets previous statement.

Leather jacket informs Benny that, **"** well it was a funny story actually you see….."

"Would you two fan boys stop talking about your dumbass hobbies and get the fuck in the car so we can get this shit over with!" Revy yelled to the 2 men effectively interrupting their conversation.

The 2 car fanatics complied with her request and they started heading for hotel Moscow's base of operations. During drive Dutch went ahead and called Balalaika.

Hey Balalaika we need some help. It turns out someone put a hit on us and we need more info. We are on our way there and we are bringing along someone who recommended we go see you about it.

Recommended me? Who told you I would have the information you need? Balalaika asked in a curios tone of voice.

"A fellow named Leather Jacket." Dutch answered

Balalaika then looked as if she had seen a ghost. However she was not afraid she had a mixture of delight and anger on her face. She almost looked exited or thrilled but in a sadistic about to start a War kind of way. She then had a huge psychopathic smile on her face and hung up the phone.

Hello? Hello? Strange it's not like Balalaika to hang up. Well I guess we will see what's up when we get there. Dutch said wondering what exactly is going on.

 **Inside hotel Moscow Balalaika called all her troops for a meeting.**

Balalaika addressing her personal army: "Gentlemen a formidable force of nature is coming to our door step. This one man is capable of things you never deemed possible. This will be the one of most dangerous assignments you have ever under taken. I want you all to be on high alert and to be at your absolute best. I want you to defend our home with your lives in case the situation calls for it. The only way we will have a chance to beat him is to work together! Il be damned if he thinks he can just walk in here and do whatever he wants!"

"Capitan who exactly are we dealing with here?" Sergeant Boris asked wondering what kind of man would have Balalaika ordering all of her troops to stand guard.

Remember those stories that were told over the camp fire during the wars we fought so many years ago? Those stories of a single man able to take down all who oppose him and no matter the number or skills those who block his path posses none of them were able to stop him. Balalaika replied.

"Capitan you aren't talking about?" Sergeant Boris said with a worried expression

I am sergeant….. кожаный пиджак is coming!

 **20 minutes later the lagoon company arrived at Hotel Moscow and everyone gets out of the car.**

(Hotel Moscow looks like a huge luxury hotel in Las Vegas its one of the 3 tallest buildings in Roanapur's skyline and it has glass windows everywhere)

Rock commented, **"** That's strange all the doors and windows seem to be boarded up and reinforced and there's a bunch of guards in front for the door aiming their guns right at us."

"I had a feeling this would happen." Leather jacket said to him

"What would happen?"Rock asked curios of what leather jacket already knew was gonna happen.

"They would get apprehensive."

Just then Boris talks on a mega phone

"Lagoon Company and guest you are too slowly walk to the entrance door with your hands in the air and remove your weapons before you enter, they will be returned to you after your meeting with the Capitan."

The group complied with the order but Revy was quite hesitant to be separated from her babies

"You guys better not fuck with my guns." Revy told the guards.

"Oh can you guys take extra special care with my sword? You see it means a lot to me and it be a shame if it would get damaged." Leather jacket said to them with a cheerfully with a smile.

The guards looked at leather jacket angrily and complied with his request. After leaving their weapons at the entrance they proceeded to make their way to balalaikas office. They were escorted by Sergeant Boris and were pretty much held at gun point by a bunch of guars the whole way there. Finally they made it to her office and Sergeant Boris opened the door for them.

"Ah lagoon company it's nice to see you please have a seat." Balalaika welcomed them in.

Just then Leather jacket entered the room and Balalaika's mood had shifted from welcoming to serious.

"So you're the one all those old war stories are about. Honestly this was not what I as expecting, however I suppose it will do." Balalaika remarked at the man standing in front of her.

"Oh hello you must be Balalaika it's an honor to finally meet you" Leather jacket said smiling as he took his right arm placed it on his midsection and bowed to her as a sign of respect.

"My my your quite the gentleman. I guess the stories about you weren't all made up." Balalaika replied.

"Your reputation precedes you as well Miss Balalaika. So much so that the stories told about you do not do you any justice. You are far more awe inspiring face to face." Leather jacket informs her.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Leather jacket" Balalaika informed him.

Balalaika and Leather jacket then stared each other right in the eyes as if they were in western duel. Neither one blinked and the room was silent for a few minutes, then Leather jacket said.

"Well it was interesting meeting you Miss Balalaika but I should go outside you and the Lagoon Company have some matters to discuss. I hope to see you again someday maybe as a friend or maybe as something else, good bye"

Leather jacket then walks out the door and waits for the Lagoon Company out side

"What the hell was that about?" Dutch asked.

"Oh nothing I was just showing him who is top dog around here so that he is well informed that he has to ask my permission if he decided to do anything in this town." Balalaika replied.

"Alright Sis what gives just who exactly is this guy?" Revy asked the tall blonde Russian woman covered in scars.

"He is a lot of things Two Hands but to put it simply the person who was hired to keep you guys alive is a living weapon. As it stands now he is the world's most dangerous man. He specializes in taking out entire armies of highly trained soldiers on his own. Most countries pardon him of his crimes because they know they can hire him to take out their enemies. If you want an entire force of 1,000 green barrette soldiers gone in one night he is the only guy who can get it done, hell he can level an entire city if he wanted." Balalaika answered.

"Knowing that I'm sure as shit glad he is on our side." Dutch said

"Something big must be going down if he was sent here to Roanapur. Which reminds me who exactly is after your heads?" Balalaika asked.

"A bunch of fucks called the Eastern Dragons." Revy replied.

"Well well looks like you 4 are in luck," Balalaika told them. "Leather jacket is the only one in the world who can go head to head with the people who are after you. The Eastern Dragons are a vastly powerful criminal organization they pretty much own half of the entire planets economy and all the triads all over the world answer to them even though the triads are their own separate gang. The dragons are composed of some of the world's most elite level individuals ranging from crime lords to members of congress. I heard they had been taken out by other rival syndicates are you be any chance involved in that?"

After a couple of hours of talking to Balalaika the Lagoon Company finally exited her office and were ready to head home.

"Hey guys how'd it go?" Leather jacket asked curiously.

"It went well. So you really are that good at what you do huh." Rock replied

"Yes I am." Leather jacket answered

"Glad you're helping us out." Rock said to him.

"Don't thank me thank my employer but I do have to say it's nice to be protecting people again instead of killing them." Leather jacket stated.

 **(The music from when Revy and Rock were at the back of the police car starts playing)**

"So where will you be headed for now?" Dutch asked.

"I don't really know I might look for a hotel room or something and set up a base of operation so I can track down the people who are after you." Leather jacket replied.

"Best of luck to you then, I hope you find them and kill them." Dutch said to him

"It won't be that easy but Il see what I can do." Leather jacket replied.

As the sun was setting Dutch and Leather jacket shook hand and gave each other contact information in case of an emergency. Before they were going to part ways Dutch tells Leather jacket something.

"By the way you don't need to put mister or miss in front of our names. It's a polite gesture but it's not necessary and it can get quite irritating."

"Is that so? Alright then Dutch, also if you feel my name is a bit to lengthy you can just call me LJ."

After their conversation the Lagoon Company hoped into their car and drove off into the sunset.

 **End credit scene**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Set Up**

2 months have passed since chapter 3. It was business as usual for the Lagoon Company making deliveries and putting holes in people who were trying to kill them. Leather jacket only drops by every few days to check on them or if he has a lead on a possible attempt on their lives he doesn't accompany them on missions so that he will not become obtrusive to their work.

Today the Lagoon company took a job that required them to go up the Mekong delta to transport a man too his family who lived up river in a rice farm. After a few hours of nothing happening they were ready to let their guard down when suddenly there were ambushed by some guys on jet skies.

"Revy get on deck it looks like there's a bunch of guys jet skies trying to ambush us." Dutch told her

"Ha! And I was starting to think this job was going to be boring. Yo Partner I need you to be my eyes and ears get on the radio and tell me if there are any fuckers trying to get the jump on me." Revy said as she started to walk towards the torpedo boats hatch

"Will do Revy." Rock replied

"I knew I could count on you Rock baby." She said to him smiling.

Revy at this point is locked and loaded open the torpedo boats hatch and started firing at the guys on jet skies with her anti tank rifle.

(BANG BANG BANG) "hahaha its like shooting fish in fucking barrel!" Revy shouted as she was enjoying herself.

Revy managed to take out 5 of the 12 jet skies that were chasing after them then suddenly men on quad bikes appeared from the behind the bushes and jumped over the torpedo boat and landed on deck behind where Revy was facing.

"Revy look out bunch of people just landed in front of the boat and are headed straight for you." Rock warned her.

"Oh shit" Revy said upon seeing the assailants jump onto the boat.

Revy then ducked down back in to the boat. At this point in time those who were on the jet skies also climbed onto the lagoon torpedo boat and started shooting at the glass so they could get in. The boat was crawling with people trying to kill them.

Revy then yelled, **"** Dutch shake these assholes of us!"

"Everybody hold on to something!" He told his crew.

Dutch then started driving at maximum speed and swinging the boat back and forth side to side.

"All of you get the fuck off my boat!" Dutch yelled as the torpedo boat was swerving back and forth.

A large number of assailants were knocked of the boat and fell into the water and surrounding river banks. Revy then got out of the boat and started shooting the rest of them who managed to stay on. They put up a fight and were even able graze her forearm with a bullet but they were no match for her skill and speed. After all was said and done Revy blew on the smoke pouring out of the tip her gun and walked backed in the boat.

"Nothing to it all in a day's work for Revy two hands." She said as she entered the boat.

"Oh yeah that reminds me Rock could you check on our passenger" Dutch said.

"Sure thing Dutch" Rock replied.

When rock opens the door to the room their cargo was in he was surprised to find that nothing was out of place.

"Hey sorry about all the fuss earlier." Rock told the man they were transporting.

"Yeah what was that about? I almost hit my head thankfully I managed to grab hold of something. Wait are the people after me here now?!" The passenger replied looking very worried.

"They were here but they have been taken care of." Rock informed the man.

"Oh thank heavens." The man said relieved that he was no longer in danger.

"Well I better get going glad to know you didn't hit your head." Rock said to him as he starts closing the door.

After the door to the bunk room was closed Rock started heading for the front of the boat.

"It seems that our passenger is fine." Rock reported to Dutch

Upon hearing that the passenger was not harmed Captain of the Black Lagoon said to his employees, "That's good to hear. Anyway we are 15 minutes away from the drop of point in the mean time I want you and Revy to assess the damage done to the boat."

Rock and Revy complied and went up the hatch to do their task.

"Hey Revy how bad is the damage on your end of the boat?" Rock said through this ear piece.

"Aside from a few bullet holes, some scratches, and broken glass nothing major." She replied

"Alright Il go tell Dutch." Rock told his partner.

"Dutch we didn't find any major damage on the boat just the usual scratches from bullets that bounced off the hull." Rock informed his boss.

After hearing what Rock had to say Dutch rewarded them for a job well done, "Alright that's really good to hear. You and Revy go take a break for the mean time."

"Thanks boss." Rock replied.

Rock and Revy then proceeded to sit on the front of the boat and started smoking some cigarettes.

"Hey Revy" Rock said calling Revy's attention.

"Yeah Partner?" "Revy said wondering what Rock wanted"

"I've been meaning to ask you how do you feel now that we have to look over our shoulders 24/7?" he asked her.

"Well Rock to be honest with you not much feels any different. In our line of work we could be dead any second and we can't do anything about it." She answered.

"True but this is different this time it's on whole nother level. We aren't just dealing with common criminals anymore." He explained

"Look Rock it doesn't matter alright Il protect you like always." She replied

"That's not what I mean. Sure you'll be protecting me Dutch and Benny but who's gonna protect you?" He asked her in a worried tone of voice.

"Why don't ask that fucktard Leather jacket isn't it his job to keep us alive?" Revy replied, irritated by the mere sound of Leather jacket's name.

"Speaking of where is he anyway?" Rock asked.

 **In a hotel room somewhere in Roanapur**

Leather jacket is on his desk looking though a bunch of files and papers when he finds a photo of a guy that looks a lot like the person the Lagoon Company is transporting.

"Hmm this looks interesting." Leather jacket said to himself while he was drinking some iced tea.

 **Back to Revy and Rock having their break.**

"How the fuck should I know? He could be dead for all I care." Was Revy's reply to rocks question.

Suddenly Revy could see the drop of point and said, "Oh looks like we are here. Come on Partner let's get this shit over with so we can have some drinks at the Yellow flag."

(They landed in a rice farm it looked very traditional it has water buffalo and even a straw hut in the back ground and the sun was setting and disappearing behind a mountain overlooking the entire farm and the area was surrounded by a thick forest of tropical plants.)

Revy and Rock go back into the boat to get their passenger and escort him home while Dutch and Benny stayed. As they were walking the man to his house on the other end of a rice field they were ambushed by a 5 guys wearing all black.

"Rocks get behind me!" Revy yelled.

Revy then opened fire at the 5 men. Rock then ducked down and started running towards Revy (at this moment their passenger disappeared from view). She was able to shoot down 3 of the 5 guys before Rock could get behind her when suddenly a 6th attacker appeared from out of the bushes and knocked Rock out cold after which the attacker started to carry Rock into the darkness. Revy on the other hand was preoccupied with the other 2 assailants before she noticed Rock was being taken.

"Oh shit! Rock! You better let him go you motherfucker." She angrily yelled at the person carrying Rock away.

Revy then finished of the last 2 guys by shooting them in the head after which she started running toward where she last saw Rock being taken. As she busted through the bushed there was no trace of Rock. When out of the pitch black sky a helicopter hovered over the trees and bolted to an unknown location.

"Fuck fuck! This isn't good. "She said to herself.

Revy then ran toward the lagoon torpedo boat and went inside to tell Dutch and Benny what just happened.

"Dutch! Benny! Rock has been taken. We were jumped by a bunch of motherfuckers and then they knocked him out cold when I was busy murdering some of them. They escaped using a helicopter and they went north towards those mountains" Revy said informing them of what happened.

"Shit we can't follow them on foot and we don't know where they are headed. We need some help." Dutch said.

 **In a hotel room somewhere in Roanapur**

Leather jacket was looking at his files when he realized Lagoon was headed for a trap.

"Ppppffftttttt (spits his ice tea all over the place) fucking shit! I have to warn them." He said realizing what was about to happen.

Leather jacket then heads for the phone and calls Dutch.

 **Back to the lagoon torpedo boat**

(Ring, Ring, Ring) "Hello? Leather jacket I was just about to call you." Dutch said as he answered the phone.

"No time for small talk Dutch you guys are headed for a trap! That person you're transporting is known for tricking people into taking him up the Mekong delta and kidnapping them." Leather jacket said informing Dutch of what he discovered.

"You're a little too late to the party my friend." Dutch told him.

"WHAT?!" Leather jacket said worried about what Dutch was gonna say next.

"Rocks been kidnapped and taken by helicopter to a location we are not aware of. Benny's doing his best to track the chopper via radar but for now we can only wait." Dutch informs him.

Stay right there I'm headed your way. Leather jacket says to Dutch.

"You better hurry up." Dutch replies to him in an authoritative tone.

Mean while Revy is angry at herself for letting Rock get taken and she starts kicking one of the wall of the boat.

"God damn it! How could I fuck up this badly? Rock could be dead and it's all my fault!" Revy says to herself.

Revy then started heading for one of the ships bunkers to take a nap. Since the events that took place in the last few hours were stressful she lied down on her bed crossing her legs and using her arms as pillows.

Revy then takes a deep breath and says, "Hang in there Rock. I'm going to save you."

 **End credits scene**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Useless**

In the last chapter Rock had been captured by men wearing all black and taken via helicopter to an unknown location. After discovering that the lagoon company were headed for a trap and after Dutch had told him what happened to Rock, Leather jacket headed for their location.

1 hour after Rock was captured. Everything seemed quite but suddenly the roaring of a plane's engine can be heard from the distance.

"Dutch I'm picking up an aircraft about to pass by our location." Benny said as his radar was beeping

"Stay alert Benny boy it could someone hostile." Dutch said to the lagoon company technician.

Benny then replied by saying, **"** Will do boss man."

Suddenly we see a man with a parachute and goggles opening a planes rear cargo door. It was none other than Leather jacket ready to parachute down to the lagoon torpedo boat.

"Oh god I really hate riding planes. The sooner I'm off this thing the better." He said to himself as he looked down at the ground.

Leather jacket then proceeded to jump out the cargo bay door of the aircraft and begin his descent. Moments later he had reach a low enough altitude to open his parachute and steer his way over to the torpedo boat. Eventually he landed on the deck of the boat and began to go inside.

"What took so long?" Dutch asked

"It was kind of hard to find a plane that would fly me over here this late at night." Leather jacket replied

Dutch then asked, "So do you have any idea where Rock was taken?"

 **In a small fortified island located within an underground river inside of a mountain.**

Rock was tied to a chair with a bag on his head and he can hear a two men arguing in a different language which sounds very eastern European. When suddenly one of the men lifted the bag over his head and said,

"Tell us everything you know about your friends and who was hired to keep you alive and maybe we won't kill you."

"And if I refuse?" Rock confidently replied.

Suddenly the first interrogator kicks him hard on his chest which manages to break some of his ribs. Rock then vomits out a bunch of blood.

"Don't think interrogation is anything like what you seen in the movies. When I tell you to do something you better fucking do it or you will die no fucks given." The interrogator said warning Rock of the consequences of disobedience.

At this moment Rock knew he was fucked all he could do was hope his friend could find him in time.

 **Back to the torpedo boat**

"Ok Dutch tell me what you know." Leather jacket said.

"Revy's the one who saw what really happened I think she will be able give you more information. Hold on let me call her." Dutch replied

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Revy looking very pissed off. Revy then walked over to the table in the middle of the boats de-briefing room (which was where everyone was) and slammed both her hands on the table.

"Alright Fucktard what do you want to know?" Revy said to Leather jacket.

"Nice to see you too." Leather jacket said in a sarcastic manner. "First off I'd like to know what kind of helicopter they were using. Can you describe it for me?"

"Il do you one better, they were using a black hawk." Revy replied.

"Alright and which direction were they headed?" He asked her.

"North towards those to mountain over there." She said pointing to one of the boat's windows that had a view of the mountains.

"That's quite helpful give me like 30 minutes to contact some of my sources around the area that might have seen a black hawk." Leather jacket informed her.

Leather jacket was turning to face Benny who was behind him but then suddenly Revy Exploded with anger.

"30 minutes! Rock could be dead by then can't you hurry it up? Aren't you supposed to be the best in the world at what you do? So much for the world most dangerous Fucktard!" Revy yelled extremely pissed off.

Leather jacket then without warning turned around and grabbed and pinned Revy to the wall and said to her.

"Listen up I don't know what I did to you or why you're so angry at me but I really don't want to hurt you so will you get off my back and let me do my job! I might be the best but that doesn't make me a God I do have limitations….. So sit your ass down and wait until we can come up with a plan."

(Leather jacket said this while looking at Revy with the same stare Rock had when she and Rock had their first fight.)

Revy was shocked at what she was seeing it felt an over whelming sense of déjà vu.

"Get the fuck of me Fucktard." Revy hissed at him.

Revy then proceeded to punch him in the chest as hard as she could to get him to let go of her which he did.

"Never fucking tell me what to do you got that?!" Revy said before she stormed off to her bunk bed where she lied down for a while.

"What did I do? Why did I have to get angry? Great job LJ you just fucked up again." Leather jacket said looking very regretful for what had just happened.

"She has always been like that when someone new joins the crew. Her anger has just been multiplied now that Rock is gone. She will cool down eventually. You should have seen how she treated Rock when he first joined. Compared to that how she is treating you nowhere near as bad." Dutch said.

"Thanks Dutch Oh yeah which reminds me. Hey Benny" Leather jacket said trying to ask Benny for something.

"Yeah?" Benny said looking curious at what Leather jacket would want from him.

"Can I see the data you gathered when you were tracking that helicopter?" Leather jacket asked

"Sure." Benny replied

 **In Revy's bunk room**

"Who does that motherfucker think he is?! Telling me what to do like he thinks he owns me. Fuck him. God damn it what the fuck is happening to me? GRRRRRHH! I'm not suppose to fucking feel anything but why is it when he is around I feel…. afraid? Fucking shit!" Revy said to herself confused at what was going on inside her head.

At this point in time Revy was afraid but not of Leather jacket for it is known Revy two hands fears no man but she is human and she does feel fear. The fear she feels however is not in the traditional sense. A while ago she feared that Rock maybe gone forever and that the part of her he was brining out died along with him but now that Leather jacket is around she fears something else, something more personal. She is afraid of becoming…. Obsolete.

 **Back to Rock being interrogated**

The two interrogators continue to beat down Rock punching and kicking him all over his body.

"Now tell us what we want to know!" one of the interrogators ordered. However Rock remained strong and silent for he would not give them information that would get his friends killed. Despite this Rock started to think and venture into his dark side. He thought about selling out his friends to save his own ass but after what he and the lagoon company have been through he knew he would never betray them.

"Fine then if you won't talk we will just have to use you as bait to lure your friends to their demise." Then interrogator shouted.

"No, you can't!" Rock replied as he starts losing consciousness due to his injuries.

"Shut up!" the interrogator shouted after which he punches Rock in the face effectively knocking him out cold.

 **Back in the torpedo boat.**

"Dutch I know where Rock is. My informants tell me that they spotted a helicopter touching down inside a mountain. I was also told that the Eastern Dragons have a base there and it is located inside that mountain in an underground river. We can take the torpedo boat to the mouth of the river's cave entrance but it is too large to get through we need to use a smaller boat like raft or a dingy to get to the base." Leather jacket said informing Dutch of his findings.

"Do you know where the cave entrance is located and how to get there?" Dutch asked.

"Yes I do." Leather jacket replied.

 **(Fade to black)**

After some time the torpedo boat finally arrived at the cave entrance.

"Alright you guys stay here and radio me if anything happens. Il go and bring Rock back." Leather jacket said.

"You better bring him back alive." Dutch told Leather jacket.

Just then as Leather jacket was ready to leave Revy stormed in.

"I'm coming with fucktard. I'm gonna make sure you don't fuck up and die." Revy tells Leather jacket.

"With all due respect it would be better if you stay here. It's too dangerous the people we are going to fight are highly trained soldier not common mercenaries." Leather jacket replied.

"Listen up dipshit Rock is my partner and I'm responsible for his ass so you don't get to come in here and tell me that I can't fucking do my job." Revy barked at him.

"Alright alright you can come along, just be careful." Leather jacket said to Revy.

"Well then what are we waiting for dipshit lets go kick some ass." Revy replied

Leather jacket and Revy then took a tiny raft and started heading toward the eastern dragon's base. After 10 minutes they finally arrived on a small rock island in the middle of river inside a cave. The island looked kind of like Alcatraz but a whole lot smaller. In the front entrance there was a large courtyard which had shipping containers everywhere.

"We're here, now we should stay quiet and take out the guards stealthily." Leather jacket said to Revy

Suddenly Leather jacket hears gun shots in the background. He turns around to see Revy shooting at the guards of the fortresses main entrance. 

"Well so much for stealthy. I guess we're going to use the direct approach." Leather jacket said to himself as he ran over to Revy and joined the gun fight.

"Hey Revy would you mind giving me ahead's up before you decide to go off on your own." Leather jacket says to the plum haired gun slinger.

"Maybe you should be more observant next time fucktard." she retorted.

After what Revy said Leather jacket didn't say a single word as they proceeded to shoot down guard after guard. The noise of gunshots filled the air as the two gunslingers shot all those who approached them. Revy moved around like a jaguar hunting its prey she was swift and agile leaping and sprinting across the fortress front courtyard as she shot down any motherfucker unlucky enough to be in her crosshairs. Leather jacket on the other hand was right in the middle of the courtyard and crouched down on one knee. He had his right arm up in front of him he used it to stabilize his desert eagle and level out his shots. He then started picking off the snipers on the guard towers and covering Revy's blind spots. After a few minutes had passed the duo had cleared out the guards and ran to a large steel door which served as the building's entrance.

"Great just great how the fuck are we suppose get through this thing?" Revy said angrily.

"You know what they say, when in doubt C4." Leather jacket said as he pulled a chunk of plastic explosives out of his jacket pocket and placed it on the giant metal door lock.

Revy and Leather jacket then proceeded to run a safe distance away from the door. Leather jacket then placed an incendiary round into his gun and shot at the explosive. There was massive explosion and the door then swung open which caused the fortresses alarm system to be activated.

"Shit." Revy yelled

"Come on let's get in there and find Rock before this place starts crawling with guards." Leather jacket says to Revy after which they both ran into the fortress.

 **Back to Rock being interrogated**

"What was that?" one of the interrogators question as he heard a large explosion followed by the fortress alarm going off.

"Someone broke into the base. It looks like a chick with plum hair wearing daisy duke shorts and a guy with black hair and a brown jacket blew open the door and are headed inside" The second interrogator said as he looked into his phone which displayed live footage from the fortresses cctv cameras. 

Upon hearing the interrogators description of the people who broke into the base Rock lifted his head up. One of the interrogators spotted this and knew that these were the people they were after.

"So these are you friends! Well they will have a pretty big surprise when they see you hanging from chains." The interrogator said after which he proceeded to shackle Rock to some rusty old chains and lifted him up into the air. At this point Rock was dangling in the air by his wrists as the rusty shackles were digging in and tearing is flesh. As Rock dangled the interrogators grabbed a couple of M4's from a weapons cabinet and exited the room.

 **Back to Revy and Leather jacket**

Revy and Leather jacket bulldozed through waves of guards as they walk around the fortress corridors and path ways trying to find where Rock is being held. Suddenly A rocket launcher was shot at them. The two dodged the rpg in opposite directions and as rpg exploded it destroyed one of the supporting walls of the hallway they were in which cause the roof to cave in and separate the two.

"Fuck! Stay where you are il find a way over there." Leather jacket said to Revy.

Suddenly a large heavily armored man wielding a minigun came out of one of the doors in the hallway on Revy's side.

"Shit Go find Rock! Im trapped here until I can get rid of this asshole with the minigun." Revy yelled as she ducked behind a chunk of roof that fell down and used it as cover.

"Take this." Leather jacket said as he passed his grenade launcher through a small opening in the rubble that was separating him and Revy.

Leather jacket then ran off to find Rock.

The man with the mini gun was slowly but surely getting closer to Revy so she used Leather jacket's grenade launcher to knock him down.

"Hell yeah!" Revy yelled as she thought the man had been killed by the explosion. However to her dismay it only managed to damage is armor.

Revy then proceeded to shoot more grenades at the man. She shot a total of 5 grenades which hit him directly before the armored assailant finally went down.

"Finally! The motherfucker is down." She said as she walked over to the man's corpse.

"Wow that's a big gun it would be a shame if I would let all this fucking ammo go to waste." Revy said to herself as she saw that the minigun still had a lot of ammo and looked to be in functional condition.

Suddenly she could hear a bunch of guards headed for her location.

"Well isn't this just the best fucking time to use some heavy artillery." Revy said to herself as she picked up the minigun and started to get a huge grin on her face. She pointed it to where she could hear the guards coming from and said, "Come get it cocksuckers!"

 **Back to Leather jacket.**

Leather jacket was running through each room he came across trying to find Rock when suddenly the lights in the hallway he was in were shut off and the area became pitch black. The room was silent for a few seconds so Leather jacket drew his sword and assumed a sword fighting stance. In the darkness two swords could be heard striking each other. Sparks started flying as metal scraped against metal. After a few minutes the lights turned back on to reveal a ninja in a traditional ninja outfit wielding a katana.

" Hahahah well Il be damned they hired a ninja." Leather jacket said slightly amused at his opponent. The ninja however did not say a word.

"Oh, I see your one of those strong silent types. Well let's get on with I then I've got shit to do." Leather jacket said to his mute opponent

 _ **(Show me what you got**_ by powerman 5000 starts playing)

Leather jacket and the ninja charged at each other and both their swords met. Sparks started forming as they both pushed theirs sword harder. The ninja saw that he could not over power Leather jacket so he decided to jump back and throw shurikens at the mercenary. Leather jacket then shot the shurikens out of the air with his gun. The two began to swing swords once again this time the ninja manage to cut Leather jackets forearm and blood began to cover his hand. Leather jacket looked at his wound and started to grin like a mad man. Then leather jacket swung his blade to the left using his left hand and the ninja put up his sword ready to block his opponent's blade but then Leather jacket punched the ninja in the face with his right hand. The punch caused the ninja to falter and drop his sword. Then ninja then shook his head and regained his bearings after which he went into a hand to hand fighting stance. The ninja's stance was wide and low to the ground and he had his right arm extended and his left arm close to his body. After seeing what the ninja was doing Leather jacket dropped his weapons and assumed a stance similar to a muay thai kickboxer. Suddenly the ninja swiftly aimed kicked to Leather jackets head but Leather jacket was able to catch the ninja's foot and gain the upper hand. Leather jacket then elbowed the ninja's knee which causes it to break. His leg now bent backwards the ninja screamed in agony, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

(The song ends)

"Not so silent anymore are you? Don't worry after I'm done you'll never make another sound." Leather jacket said to the now broken ninja.

 **Back to Revy with a Minigun**

Revy destroyed every guard that was heading her way. Enemies were being torn to shreds by the amount of bullets flying towards them.

"Hahahaha now this is what I call a fucking party." Revy said as she opened fire on more guards.

Suddenly the sound of the minigun stopped and the view focuses on a few guards huddled up behind a wall too afraid to face the mad woman on the other side.

"Is that crazy bitch finally out of ammo?" One of the guards said as he wondered why Revy stopped shooting. The guard was about to look through the corner of the wall when suddenly the minigun started winding up and bullets started flying through the wall he was hiding behind effectively eviscerating him and the other guard hiding behind the wall.

As Revy was firing the minigun made a clicking noise which meant it had run out of ammo.

"Well it was fun while it lasted. Now it time to get back to finding Rock." Revy said to herself as she pulled her Beretta's out of their holsters and proceeded to search for her partner.

 **Back to Leather jacket.**

After defeating the ninja Leather jacket resumed his search for the lagoon company's negotiator. Leather jacket had been searching for quite a while but was unable to find Rock. As he was ready to give up the search he passed by a metal door. The door was rusty and locked so Leather jacket decided to shoot the door lock to get in. As Leather jacket opened the door it made a loud creaking sound. The door opened to reveal Rock chained up dangling from the ceiling and bleeding from different parts of his body.

"Mother of God what did they do to you." Leather jacket said shocked at what he was seeing.

Leather jacket then proceeded to lower Rock to the ground and shoot the chains that were shackled to him in order to set him free. Leather jacket then slowly lifted Rock up onto his shoulder and was starting to carry him outside the room when suddenly the two people who interrogated and beat down Rock stood in front of the door and pointed their M4's at Leather jacket.

"Alright put that bastard down and toss your weapons over here after that I want you to get down on your knees and put your hands where I can see them!" One of the interrogators commanded.

Leather jacket complied with the orders seeing as he doesn't want Rock to get killed by accident.

"Guard the door!" the interrogator said to his colleague as he stepped forward and put the barrel of his gun to Leather jacket's forehead.

Suddenly a shot rang out in the background and the interrogator that was guarding the door fell to the ground. After hearing his associate fall to the ground the negotiator pointing a gun at Leather jacket's head turned around. When out of nowhere another shot rang out and the second interrogator fell to the floor with a hole through his head. The view then changes to reveal Revy standing in front of the door.

"Well looks like I saved your ass fucktard" Revy said as she saw Leather jacket on his knees.

Suddenly Revy's eyes darted to a figure of a man lying on the ground behind Leather jacket. She figured out it was Rock who at this point had been badly injured. This made Revy extremely angry.

"Listen I know your angry but" Leather jacket said to her trying to calm her down before she cut him off

"But, nothing asshole this is your fault! All of this is your fucking fault! Revy yelled at Leather jacket right before she kicked him in the face.

"You are right! Im not gonna make up an excuse I did fuck up I was hired to protect all of you and I failed to do that. At this moment however Rock is still alive we can fight amongst ourselves later. For now let's get him out of here and get him patched up." Leather jacket said as his nose bled due to Revy kicking him in the face earlier.

Revy was just about ready to shoot Leather jacket but she realized he had a point. Leather jacket got up wiped the blood running from his nose. Revy was still infuriated but she decided Rock's well being was more important. They both carried Rock on their shoulders and made their way out of the fortress which at this time was filled with dead bodies.

 **End Credit Scene**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes:** hello I'd like to say that I do in fact read everyone's reviews and I make changes according to those reviews. My work is a living being constantly evolving and changing so if a chapter is not to your liking please bear with me this is my first time writing a story and I still have much to learn. Based on the reviews people seem to like the story however no one likes my OC he is described by many to be too overpowered. I know he is and there is a reason for this, he is but a simple plot device. I needed someone stronger than Revy and someone she can relate too so I made my OC the reasons for why he needs to be over powered will start to become apparent in this chapter or later on. My story's second half is very much focused on Revy. I also see that people think my OC is devoid of character due to him being too strong. I admit he is a very big cliché especially in the world of anime where main characters are extremely over powered and he has a generic back story but that doesn't mean he is devoid of character. It is in his character to not give fuck but at the same time he holds moral code. He represents the personification of how we as the readers (mostly) would act in the world of black lagoon. Anyway I would like to thank all of you who have read or are still reading my work. You don't know how much that means to me. PLEASE leave a review so that I am able to produce the highest quality content. Sorry for the length of the author's notes I just wanted to clarify some things.

 **Chapter 6 – Enough is enough**

Shortly after both Revy and Leather jacket rescued Rock from being captured something seemed different as if an aura of evil permeated the air. The crew of the lagoon hastily headed for the nearest hospital after they got back to dry land. Up until this point Rock was being held together by a bunch of torn up shirts. During the mad dash to save the lagoon company negotiator Leather jacket I didn't say a single word all he did was stare at Rock with eyes that appeared to have lost their souls as the injured man lay bruised and beaten. The crew finally got to the hospital and handed Rock over to the nurses. After a few hours the doctor came out to tell them how Rock was doing.

"So doc is he gonna be fine?" Dutch asked.

"He'll be fine a he's got a few broken ribs but nothing too serious. It's getting late all of you should get some rest, you can come visit you friend in a few days." The doctor replied.

After hearing how Rock's prognosis everyone decided to turn in for the night. After a few days Revy went to see how Rock was doing. When she got there she saw Leather jacket staring at Rock from across the room. He didn't do anything but stand in the far end and stare almost like he was pondering the meaning of life or something. Revy then stormed in still pissed off at Leather jacket. The loud bang of the door shook Leather jacket out of his trance like state. He then saw Revy walking in and he proceeded to start walking out of the room. The 2 didn't talk to each other they only exchanged glances for short time during which Leather jacket nods his head to acknowledge Revy's presence. It seems that the two of them are still angry at each other.

Because of what happened to Rock, Leather jacket decided to accompany the crew on every single mission from now on, Revy however was not happy about this. This time though something changed in Leather jacket. He was no longer happy go lucky and talkative instead he always seemed to be angry and distant from the other member of the lagoon. Determined not to fail again Leather jacket did his job to an extreme degree. He was absolutely merciless to those who proved to be a threat to the lagoon company. He was so quick and efficient that most of the time Revy was stuck in the side lines or in the boat. Revy grew increasingly angry because she was no longer able to get into gun fights or have any fun killing people. After Leather jacket was done killing Revy was only left with the spoils. This went on for 2 months when finally Revy had enough.

 **Inside the lagoon company office**

"I quit there is no reason for me to be here anymore!" Revy yelled at Dutch

"What exactly do you mean?" Dutch asked concerned about his employee's sudden resignation.

"Look around you Dutch! Ever since we got Rock back Leather jacket has been going on a fucking murdering spree! I don't even get too shoot people anymore! Apparently he's got it all under fucking control!" Revy said angrily.

"I understand two hands. Leather jacket has been acting quite different for the last 2 months. Im gonna go talk to him." Dutch replied.

"No Dutch. Don't bother I've already made up my fucking mind." Revy said as she balled her hands into fists.

"Give me one day to fix this shit and if I can't your free to go. Till then go to the Yellow flag and have as many drinks as you want, il cover the expenses." Dutch said to Revy.

"Alright Dutch one fucking day and then il leave"

 **Dutch called a company meeting excluding Revy and leather jacket**

"What's this about this about Dutch?" Rock asked.

"We have a big problem. Revy is thinking of leaving." Dutch said.

"WHAT? Why?" Rock and Benny said in shock.

"She thinks now that leather jacket is around all the time he's doing a better job than her and that we don't need her anymore." Dutch explained.

"I know Revy and the way I see the situation Leather jacket has to leave." Rock said.

"After all he has done for us it would be wrong to just kick his ass to the curb." Dutch replied.

"I know this is quite difficult I don't want LJ to go either but Revy has been with us since the beginning." Rock said.

"Well shit your right about that Rock but we need LJ if we want to survive long enough to kill those people who are after us. Maybe we could try getting them to talk it out?" Dutch asked.

"Highly unlikely knowing how hard headed the two of them are." Rock replied to his boss.

"It seems like we are stuck in a deep hole with only two options. Both of which aren't really that great." Benny said.

The room was quite for few minutes while everyone was trying to think of a plan to stop Revy from leaving without getting rid of Leather jacket.

"Il go talk to Revy and try to convince her not to leave." Rock said breaking the silence of the room.

"Good idea Rock, in the mean time and Benny will go talk to Leather jacket and try to find out exactly what caused him to change" Dutch replied

 **At the Yellow flag**

Rock entered the saloon and spotted Revy sitting down on the bar in her usual seat and walked over to sit next to her.

"Is this seat taken?" Rock asked the plum haired gunslinger as she was chugging down a glass of Bacardi.

"Knock yourself out partner." Revy replied as she put down her glass and motioned Rock to take a seat.

"So what brings you hear? Dutch better not have told you about what Im deciding to do." Revy said.

"Actually that's exactly why I'm here." Rock replied

"You better not try to fucking convince me Rock I've already made up my mind." Revy said to her partner.

"I get it your upset but you can't just make crazy decisions like leaving the lagoon company." Rock replied

What Rock said pissed Revy off. She clenched her fists got up from her seat and slammed her hand on the bar counter.

"You just don't get it do you Rock? Do you have any idea what it's like to only be good at one fucking thing in your life and have it taken the fuck away from you?!" Do you know what it's like to finally have a good life where everything goes right only for you to be cast aside because someone better just happened to come along?! No you don't before you joined us you just had to suck up to you boss! While in the mean time I was in jail being tossed around and used as a play thing!"

Everyone in the yellow flag looked over to Revy and Rock. Since the patrons of the Yellow flag know very well what happens when Revy gets mad they decided to vacate the premises.

After seeing that his customers were leaving Bao the owner of the Yellow flag yelled: "Revy if you're gonna start some shit get the fuck out of my bar!"

"Can it Bao Im not in the mood!" Revy said as she drew her cutlass and pointed it at the bartender.

"Alright alright just don't fuck up my bar." Bao replied as he ducked down behind his bullet proof table.

"Your right I wouldn't know what that feels like but you can't just avoid everything that's bothering you. Maybe you and Leather jacket could become good friends if you two sat down and got to know each other." Rock replied continuing his argument with Revy.

"Shut the fuck up Rock! I'm not gonna sit here and let you lecture me about this again!" Revy yelled at her partner.

"Is this really what you want Revy?" Rock asked her in a concerned tone of voice seeing as he did not want Revy to leave.

Revy was shocked at what Rock had asked her. Her hand started to shake. She didn't want to leave Lagoon Company at all but she feels it's for the best.

"That's it dumbass you've crossed the line you know very well what the fucking answer is to your stupid fucking question." Revy barked at him.

"Then why won't you stay?!" Rock asked to her angrily

Rocks question pushed Revy over the edge.

"GOOOOODDDD DAMNIT!" She screamed as she turned around and fired her guns into the air until she was out of ammo.

"Ive had enough of this bullshit! Goodbye Rokuro Okajima!" Revy said to her partner before she stormed off

"Revy wait!" Rock yelled as he tried chasing after her.

As Revy open the door of the Yellow flag her path was being blocked by Leather jacket.

"Oh great what the fuck do you want? If you are here to fucking stop me you're gonna have to kill me. Now get the fuck out of my way fucktard." Revy yelled at the man in front of her.

"I didn't come here to stop you. I came here to apologize. Im sorry, I didn't realize the impact my actions had on those around me. I spent too much time working alone I guess. I was so focused on not failing again that I didn't consider the fact that I was stepping on everything you have built for yourself." Leather jacket regretfully explained to Revy.

"Well BOO fucking HOO it's too late for that dipshit, I've made up my mind" Revy said as she pushed Leather jacket aside and started walking off.

"Hey Revy!" Leather jacket shouted trying to get her attention.

"WHAT!" Revy yelled angrily

"Don't you want to become the greatest gunslinger in the entire world?" Leather jacket asked.

"Just what the fuck are you talking about?" Revy said as she turned around with a puzzled look on her face.

"Imagine the name Revy Two Hands being feared by any and all who hear of it. Legends will be told of a certain female gunslinger that can shoot down anything and never miss. You will have grown men shitting themselves at the sight of the power you posses." Leather jacket said to Revy.

"Alright motherfucker you've got my attention. Just what the fuck are you getting at?" Revy asked still unsure of what Leather jacket was talking about.

"I am going to leave the Lagoon Company so that you will stay. However if I do that now and the people who are after you find out that I am no longer sided with the lagoon company they will hunt you down with everything they have. You might last for a time but eventually their resources and number will over power the four of you. I want to teach you everything I know so that you will be able to handle anything that comes your way. You will be damn near unbeatable when you're done learning everything I have to teach you. Seems like pretty good deal don't you think?" Leather jacket said to Revy as he started to grin.

"What the hell makes you think that id wanna be taught by you?" Revy replied.

"Because Revy, after everything has been taken away from you. What matters more than your own strength?" Leather jacket said with a smirk.

"Ha! How come you always know what to say to get me fucking interested?" Revy asked with an evil grin on her face.

"You and I aren't that different. We're both warriors, we both live on the edge and we are both fucking insane. So I don't see why we couldn't help each other out." Leather jacket replied.

"Alright asshole il play along but only on one condition." Revy said

"And that is?" Leather jacket asked wondering what she wanted.

"After Ive learned all the fucking things you have to teach me I want a rematch. No holding back last man standing wins."

"You're on." Leather jacket said as he extended his out to Revy.

"You better not pussy out!" Revy replied as she shook hands with Leather jacket.

 **We then cut to Rock exiting the Yellow flag through the back door and walking to the Lagoon Company GTO which was where Dutch and Benny were sitting.**

"Hey Dutch glad you were able to get Leather jacket here on time. So did you find out why he has been acting so resentful and distant for the last 2 months?" Rock asked his boss.

"I did" Dutch replied.

 **Flash back. Being narrated by Dutch**

It turns out our bodyguard was once a family man. He had a good life he was married and had a kid with a second one on the way. Everything seemed perfect he even thought of retiring from his 5 year run as a mercenary and decided to get a real job. Life was great until one night when his past caught up to him. He went out one evening to get some groceries and when he got back his entire family had been slaughtered. As he looked around someone wrote "you're a failure" on the wall using his family's blood. He snapped shortly after.

After that he spend 3 years training all over the world so that he could exact the most brutal revenge he could think off as his anger drove him deeper and deeper into insanity. Eventual he destroyed the motherfuckers who killed his family but at the end of it he only felt worse. He became empty and devoid of purpose now that he had nothing else to live for. Ever since then he has been trying to make up for the things he failed to do. His story also pretty much explains his happy go lucky; I don't give a fuck personality. He views everything as some sick joke being played on him by God or something.

 **End of flash back**

"Looks like Revy isn't the only one with a tragic past." Rock commented on the story he just heard.

"You got that right Rock." Dutch replied as the scene faded to black.

 **End credit scene**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: On the road**

It was early in the morning and the sun had just begun to rise. The city of Roanapur seemed uncharacteristically quiet and peaceful as the sun's orange glow started replacing the bluish tint left over from the night before. However, as expected moments like these are a rare sight in this city as the tranquility was interrupted by the excessively loud roaring of a muscle car engine. Suddenly a black 1970 Dodge Challenger started ripping through the small streets of Roanapur. The car was so loud and going at such a high rate of speed that it seemed like it was about tear the pavement off the road as it kept accelerating, waking up the still sleeping citizens in the process. Inside the car was none other than the master of mass murder himself "Leather Jacket" who was hastily heading towards the lagoon company's apartment.

After a few more minutes of driving Leather jacket finally reached lagoon company's place of residence. He then turned off his car's engine, hopped out of the vehicle, went into the building and started heading upstairs. As he headed towards Revys room he ran into Dutch who was on the sofa reading a news paper with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Morning boss." Leather jacket greeted.

"Morning to you too LJ. So what brings you here so early?" Dutch asked.

"I'm here to see Revy." Leather jacket answered.

"Oh so you two finally made up huh?" Dutch asked with a smirk

"More like a temporary truce" Leather jacket replied.

"Alright, just don't rough her up to much. I still want her back here in one piece." Dutch informed him.

Leather jacket replied by saying: "Will do boss man."

Right before Leather jacket started walking off Dutch said: "Oh by the way you better not try anything funny with Revy. It would be in your best interest not to piss off Rock."

"Il keep that in mind." Leather jacket said with a puzzled expression on his face

Leather jacket then went up the stairs and walked over to Revy's door and knocked on it a few times.

"Hey Revy you up? It's time to train." Leather jacket whispered seeing as he didn't want to upset Revy so early in the morning.

Suddenly Rock exited his room to see what the knocking was about. Rock just woke up at this point and his hair was a complete mess and he was rubbing one of his eyes.

"Morning Rock, Um is Revy awake?" Leather jacket asked.

"Morning to you too. Hang on a minuet Il wake her." Rock replied with a yawn

Rock then opened the door to reveal Revy sleeping on her bed in nothing but a tank top and underwear. Leather jacket then looked down at his boots in order not to see Revy. He did this for 2 reasons one being he was a gentleman and the other being he didn't want Revy to get angry if she catches him staring. Rock then walks over to Revy puts his knees on her bed and opens up the window blinds.

"Hey Revy wake up LJ is here to see you." Rock said as he was trying to wake her. When she finally got up Rock handed her a cigarette.

"Fuck its way too early for this shit." Revy replied as she went to get her lighter from a table in her room. After retrieving her lighter she lit her cigarette and tossed the lighter to Rock.

Revy then went around the room looking for her shorts. She found them hanging off the side of her cabinet. She then slipped them on and went to grab her holsters with the guns inside of them. After she was locked and loaded she exited her room and saw Leather jacket leaning against the wall.

"Well what the hell are you standing around for, aren't you suppose to be teaching me how to become fucking unstoppable right now?" Revy barked at the mercenary

"In a few minutes, I'm still enjoying leaning on this was." He teased

"Let's stop wasting time and get this shit started!" she ordered

"Alright alright jeez."

Leather jacket and Revy then headed out of the apartment building, hopped into the Challenger and with the simple turn of the key the beast roared to life.

"So where exactly are we going?" Revy asked as the car started moving.

"An abandoned warehouse near the east end of Roanapur." Leather jacket replied

"How the fuck did you get a place like that?"

"I bought it off Balalaika for a 250 grand."

"You must have some really deep fucking pockets." She deduced.

"Well being the number one assassin in the world pays really well." He explained as he drove around Roanapur at an astonishing speed.

"I see, so what's it like? You know being unbeatable and all that shit?"

"First off I'm not completely unbeatable everyone has a weakness. Second it's like a drug eventually your high will disappear and you will come crashing down when you realize things don't excite you as much." Leather jacket said emotionlessly

"Pfft I fucking figured you would say something like that. You know what I would do if I was number one?" Revy said as she put her legs on the car dashboard

"What?" Leather jacket asked

"I'd have one hell of a fucking party. What's better than money and power? You have both but all you fucking do is waste it taking jobs like the one you're on now."Revy said mockingly.

"Well well isn't that an amusing answer. You've got a whole lot more to learn about life if you think money and power will get you what you want." Leather jacket replied with a smug grin on his face

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Revy asked angrily.

As she was about to mouth off to him she was distracted by a reflective glare coming from what looked to be a shiny golden locket sitting on the car's dashboard. Revy then leaned forward to get a closer look at it. She noticed that the locket was well polished and had an ornate floral engraving etched on to it. As she was being entranced by the beautiful engravings on the piece she pointed at it and asked "What is that?" Leather jacket then looked towards the locket and said "Don't touch it." in a very defensive tone of voice.

Revy noticed that the golden trinket seemed to be important to Leather jacket so she quickly snatched it off the dash and started twirling it around just to piss him off.

"I fucking told you not to fucking touch that!" He yelled in anger.

"What the fuck are you going to do about it?" she said to him in a demeaning manner almost as if she was challenging him to take if from her.

 **Suddenly Leather jacket slammed on the breaks!**

The sudden stop catapulted Revy forward and off the passenger seat. She managed to stop herself from going through the windshield by holding onto the dash. However, her head still hit the glass hard though it was not hard enough to give her any serious injury.

"WHAT THE F…." Revy yelled in anger as she held her head but she was cut off by Leather jacket who quickly pulled out one of his desert eagles and pointed it at her face.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" he commanded. Leather jacket was extremely angry at Revy for taking the locket. He didn't look her in the eye but instead looked out to the front of the car, despite this Revy can feel the anger emanating from his facial expression.

Caught off guard by Leather jacket's sudden rage Revy started weighing her options.

" _Fuck this bastard got me good. I didn't expect he'd actually grow some balls."_ she thought to herself.

"I said GIVE IT BACK!" he yelled once more, effectively interrupting Revy's thoughts.

The inside of the car then became eerily silent as the two were waiting for each other's next moves. Then suddenly Revy started to grin. As much as she didn't want to admit it she always found Leather jacket's intensity to be quite exiting, especially when he is angry.

Revy then started chuckling and said: "So is this how the story ends?" She then started reaching for her cutlass.

Leather jacket then noticed that she was up to, "Don't even think about it." He said as he cocked back the hammer of his gun.

"OH?" She said seductively with a smile while cocking her eyebrow, exited for what was about to happen.

 **Then suddenly the two of them were interrupted by knocking coming for the driver side window.**

Leather jacket who at this time was still furious rolled down the window and shot an angry glare at the person standing in front of the door.

"THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" He shouted at a tall and lanky man who was covered with tattoos.

The strange didn't take Leather jacket's outburst very well and quickly pointed the gun he was holding at Leather jackets forehead.

"This is a fucking robbery get fuck outta the car!" The stranger said.

"Oh yeah you and what army?" Leather jacket retorted.

The stranger then started to grin maniacally and said: "This army." He then took his left hand put it his mouth and whistled for his crew to come out of hiding. At least 20 well armed thugs started pouring out of dumpsters and street corners and surrounding the Challenger. Leather jacket didn't realize it but he had stopped the car in one of the worst neighborhoods in the city.

"OH GREAT!" Revy said sarcastically

"Out of all the places you just had to stop the car here didn't you fucktard!" She scolded.

"Hey didn't the two of you hear me I said get the fuck out of the car!" the robber yelled.

Revy, who is now getting very irritated started reaching for her cutlass but before she could Leather jacket motioned her to stop. Revy didn't like being told what she can and can't do but she knows when Leather jacket is in full combat mode so she goes along with what he has planned.

The two gunslingers then slowly get out of the car and as they did the robber says: "Put your hands where we can see them!" the two then did as they were told. The robber then ordered his men to take Revy and Leather jacket's weapons.

"Whoa boss look at the kind of heat these guys are packing." One of the thugs said as he removed both Revy and Leather jacket's specially hand crafted pistols and gave them to his boss.

"Hahaha, look at what we have here! These guns will make really kickass trophies." The leader of the thugs exclaimed.

Now disarmed and surrounded Revy and Leather jacket were then held at gun point, escorted into a dark alley, and forced down on to their knees as all of the thugs expect 4 started raiding the car for any valuables.

As Revy and Leather jacket sit there seemingly helpless, a thug pointing a gun at Revy noticed that she had a gold chain wrapped around her hand. The thug then forcibly opened her hand so he could see what she was holding. Revy tried her best not to let him get it but she eventually lost her grip and the thug was able to take Leather jacket's golden locket and in the process of doing so the golden chain came apart.

Leather jacket looked on in horror as he witnessed his prized possession being desecrated. The look of shock and utter disbelief was plastered all over his face; it was as if he had a small heart attack.

As Leather jacket was trying to make sense of what had just happened the other thugs had finished raiding the car.

"Hey boss! This ride is fucking empty there's nothing inside to steal!" one of the thugs yelled.

"Well aint that damn shame. Oh well, I'm pretty sure a car like that is worth a shit load of money. So do the two of you have any last words before we kill ya?" The leader of the gang said to the gunslingers.

 **Suddenly Leather jacket started to chuckle only for it to escalate into maniacal laughter.**

"What the hell is so funny?" The gang leader shouted.

"Ive got 9 last words." Leather jacket said menacingly.

"Hey Revy, lets tear these guys a new asshole." He said with a sharp toothy grin.

Seeing Leather jacket's ever so sadistic smile, Revy couldn't help but get exited, she knew an all out massacre was about to take place.

Without warning Leather jacket flicked his wrists and 2 Walther PPKs shot out of his sleeves and into his hands. He then proceeded to shoot the gang leader and 1 other gang members behind him with relative ease. However, the thug holding his locket ran off to get help from his cohorts.

Noticing that the thug pointing a gun at her was frozen stiff, Revy quickly elbowed him in the gut and as he fell down she kicked him hard right in the face. She then turned her head to see where Leather jacket had gone to and saw him making a beeline for the cutlasses and the desert eagles.

At this point the remaining thugs who were preoccupied trying to strip the car for parts were alerted by the hug holding Leather jackets locket.

"Shit!" Revy said as she saw the horde of thieves advancing towards her direction getting ready to open fire. Suddenly she heard Leather jacket calling her name: "REVY!" he yelled as he tossed her the berettas. Revy then jumped up to catch her guns in midair and as the guns fell into her grip she said: "Don't worry babies mama's here." She then proceeded to rain hell on all the thugs.

Lead was flung back and forth as bullets started ricocheting off the walls of the alley way. She managed to take out two of them but ducked for cover behind a dumpster before the rest started firing their assault rifles. As Revy started reloading her guns, Leather jacket ran for cover right next to her.

"We are pinned down 7 to 1. So what's the plan LJ?" Revy said right before she returned fire.

"Hmm, il draw their fire. Your free to take all of them out if you want just leave the bastard who has my locket to me." he said in a serious tone of voice.

"Ha! Giving a girl what she fucking wants are you?" she said with a devilish smirk.

Now with a clear course of action the two gunslingers proceeded to show their enemies exactly what they were capable off. Leather jacket then leaped out of cover and started gunning for the thug that had his locket while Revy followed right behind him. The two of them powered though their enemies' assault rifles by working together seamlessly. Leather jacket would shoot the incoming bullets while Revy would kill the bastards before they could fire off any more shots. It didn't take long before all but one of those poor souls was left standing.

This was it Leather jacket was face to face with the man who broke his prized possession. The thug was scared shitless as Leather jacket stared him down menacingly ready to tear him to shreds like a wild animal.

"Oh man you're really fucking screwed. Ya shouldn't have messed with that golden trinket." Revy said to the thug as he quaked in his shoes.

"I-is th-that all you want. Uhh here t-take it just don't kill me please." The thug pleaded as he soiled himself while putting Leather jackets locket on the ground in front of him.

Leather jacket just smiled at the thug and for a second he thought he wasn't gonna die, however, he was dead wrong. Suddenly Leather jacket bolted towards him at a break neck speed and reached him so quick that even Revy was surprised. The thug then started to make a run for it but Leather jacket grabbed one of his legs and twisted his knee until it broke.

As the thug felt his knee joint crumble and break apart he screamed for mercy and begged for the pain to stop, however, his cries fell on deaf ears as Leather jacket grabbed his other leg and forcefully dislocated his hip joint and stomped on his femur.

The screaming became over bearing and loud to the point that any normal person would be cover their ears and wished it would stop; too bad leather jacket isn't exactly a normal person. As the screams got louder Leather jacket's sadistic facial expression turned into one of pure hatred. He then grabbed both of the injured mans arms and broke his elbows.

After completely immobilizing the thug, Leather jacket then got on top of the man, got down on his knees and proceeded to pummel the man's head into a bloody pulp. Leather jacket relentlessly punched the man's head in so many times that all that was left of his head was chucks of red.

He didn't stop there though. He kept on taking out his anger on the mangled corpse. At this point Revy had enough of this and decided to step in and stop him.

"Hey LJ hes dead, You fucking killed him already, you can stop." She said to him but he didn't listen and instead kept on going.

Seeing that words couldn't get through to someone who was broken, Revy quickly grabbed Leather jackets wrist effectively stopping him from throwing another punch.

"Listen up you dipshit! It's over alright! There is no fucking need for you to go all apeshit!" she said to him but he still tried to throw another punch at the asphalt.

Revy couldn't out muscle him either, no matter how hard she pulled on his arm he was still bringing her down. Not knowing how to stop him she sighed and decided to tackle the problem using un-characteristically calm approach. She then proceed to put the locket in front of Leather jacket's face, this seemed to calm him down.

She then looked him right in the eyes and said: "Listen I'm no good at this kind of thing so I'm only gonna say this once! You got your trinket back alright so quit it. If there's one thing that's gets on my nerves it's when people are being fucking stupid."

The two just stared at each other until Leather jacket started to simmer down. He then took a few deep breaths and said: "You're right." He then got up off his knees and took a look at the mangled corpse on the ground. He then shook his head in disappointment, he hated losing control.

"Hey!" Revy called out to him, Leather jacket then looked towards her as she tossed him the locket. As he snatched it out of the air Revy started walking off.

"Let's get a move on I'm fucking hungry. You're buying by the way." She said to him, He then cracked a smile and proceeded to catch up to her.

"Hey, Revy, thanks for stopping me back there and Im sorry I lost my shit." He said embarrassed at what just happened.

"Don't get used it fucktard. I'm not known for being nice." She said to him

"Haha wouldn't dream of it." He replied.

As the two of them were walking back over to Leather jacket's car Revy said: Wait a minute your able to take down a whole fucking squadron of specially trained soldiers' right?"

"Yeah"

"Then why the fuck didn't you just kill those bastards off before they dragged us into the damn alley way! She yelled at him angrily.

"Well I didn't want them to shoot up my car." He answered

"You mother fucker!" Revy yelled enraged as the two of them got in the car.

"Here we go again." Leather jacket sighed in defeat as he closed the car door.

 **End Credit Scene**

 **Author's notes:** hello there, hoped all of you enjoyed and I apologize for taking so long to update. This chapter was stuck in development hell along with the next one. It went through 5 major revisions and only 1 page was left from the original material. Shout out to the one person who liked and followed this story. You are the best! It made my day knowing that someone actually likes this.


End file.
